Enamorados
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Lo observo detenidamente mientras abraza a mi madre y le llena el rostro de besos, mientras la abraza y con cada caricia y cada beso le dice cuanto la extraña.


**Los personajes de Naruto No me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **" _Enamorados"._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Siempre me veía molesto con mi padre, siempre por diferentes razones, me molestaba el hecho de que constantemente estuviese lejos de su familia, siempre trabajando, siempre serio y sin tiempo para su familia, sin tiempo para mi madre, sin tiempo para mi hermana, sin tiempo para mi.

Cuándo mi padre llegaba a casa me sentía tan feliz, sin embargo trataba de ocultarlo de todas las maneras posibles, no quería que mi felicidad le mostrara la idea de "Odio que trabajes tanto, pero te amo", me molestaba aún mas verlo coqueteando con mamá a penas llegaba, siempre pensé que no la merecía, que tras tenerla abandonada por trabajar, no tenía el derecho de hablarle lindo, no tenía el derecho de hacerla sonreír de esa forma tan especial, me daba rabia pero a la misma vez me llenaba de mucha felicidad.

A pesar de mi mal humor para con mi padre, él siempre estaba allí apoyandome en secreto, cuidandome mientras crezco, siempre procurando mantenerme a salvo, siempre buscando mi bienestar y el de mi hermana y madre, creí erróneamente que mi padre sólo era un hombre dedicado a dar órdenes, todo cambió cuando lo vi ponerse en peligro para proteger la aldea, nuestro hogar, nuestra familia.

Desde aquél día en el que experimenté el dolor de creer a mi padre muerto comencé a entender, allí experimenté una pequeña parte y casi minúscula del dolor que mi padre sufrió durante su niñez, allí entendí que aún que no esté en cada segundo del día con su familia, él siempre buscara protegerla aún a costa de su propia vida, siendo también el sentimiento de mi madre, que haría cualquier cosa por mantenerlo a él con vida, allí lo entendí, es mi padre quién mas merece la mirada amorosa y la sonrisa especial de mi madre.

Ahora observo a mi padre cuándo llega después de terminar el trabajo, cuándo se escapa de la oficina mientras seguramente el tío Shikamaru lo busca como un maniático, lo observo detenidamente mientras abraza a mi madre y le llena el rostro de besos, mientras la abraza y con cada caricia y cada beso le dice cuanto la extraña, lo observo mientras se cuela a la cocina para estar junto a mi madre, lo observo mientras recuesta su cabeza sobre las piernas o los pechos de mi madre y cierra sus ojos con aquella cara dónde refleja la paz que siente junto a ella.

Observé a mi padre cuándo discuti con él y lo traté mal, lo observe llorar en los brazos de mi madre, lo observé mientras ponía su mano sobre su pecho y lloraba por el dolor que mis palabras le habían dañado el alma, lo observe derrumbarse por primera vez y con él me derrumbé yo.

Lo observé llorando en los brazos de mi madre mientras sonreía, estaba tan feliz después de que me disculpé llorando en sus brazos y le confese aquello que guardaba con celo en mi pecho, le dije las palabras que lo hicieron muy feliz: "Te amo papá, estoy orgulloso de ti, amo ser tu hijo, Te amo", mientras él lloraba y me abrazaba con fuerza.

He observado a mis padres por todo un año, los he observado cada día, cada noche y me he dado cuenta que mi familia es la mejor del mundo, me di cuenta que si bien aspiro a ser uj Shinobi como el tío Sasuke, aspiro también a ser un esposo y padre como mi padre, uno que este dispuesto a todo por su familia.

Me di cuenta que mi padre moriría por mantener a salvo a nuestra familia, mi madre moriría por mantenerlo a salvo a él para que él nos siga protegiendo a nosotros, pero no se dan cuenta que yo busco protegerlos a ambos, por que nada destruirá a la familia que amo, nadie me arrebatará mi vida.

Observo cada mañana como a cada hora mis padres están cada vez mas **_enamorados_**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, no soy fan de Boruto, sin embargo entiendo que es un niño aun y que es dificil sentir que tu padre te ignora, por eso no hago muchos comentarios al respecto, espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por su apoyo.**


End file.
